Smart Bart!
by strikeuptheband
Summary: Bart is now SMART! It goes something like this. Bart was playing inthe road when he was mysteriously ran over. Bart was taken to the hospital and treated for this accident. When he had fully recovered, his family, friends and himself had realised a change


**Smart Bart! By Strikeuptheband.**

**SUMMARY:**

Bart is now SMART! It goes something like this. Bart was playing in

the road when he was mysteriously ran over. Bart was taken to the

hospital and treated for this accident. When he had fully recovered, his family, friends and himself had realised a change in Bart. He had become SMART! (there is only one chapter.)

**Story!**

"Yo! Milhouse. pass the ball!" said Bart.

Milhouse passed the ball to Bart. When Bart catched the ball he turned and threw the ball into the hoop. Milhouse turned round to collect the ball. When

he got back he saw Bart on the floor. Milhouse did not know how this may of happened considering that he had not heard a thing. Not even car brakes, Bart screaming or any sign of an accident taking place!

"Bart, Bart, you okay man?" asked Milhouse.

Unfortunetly Bart could not reply as he was unconscience. Marge came out and saw Bart on the floor. Marge went running over to him.

"Oh Bart my little baby, what happened to you?" Marge asked.

Once again Bart could not reply.

"Mrs. Simpson, what happened is unexplainable. We was playing basketball and when Bart scored a basket I went and got the ball. When I turned round I saw Bart on the floor. You see I didn't hear a car or Bart screaming."Said Millhouse

Marge looked at Milhouse. She looked very confused.

"Well that is what we call a 'mysterious acciedent'." said Marge.

Marge picked up Bart and took him in her car to the hospital.

"Hello Marge, what happened here. Ha Ha Ha Ha?" said Dr. Hibert.

"He was mysteriously ran over." replied Marge.

"Well just bring him over here and I'll look after him, so why don't you go home and have a nice rest." Dr. Hibert suggested to Marge.

So Marge went home. When she got home Lisa came running down stairs.

"Mum, mum, I haven't seen Bart anywhere today. I thought he was playing with Milhouse outside but I didn't see him, he could of been kidnapped or murdered or..." Lisa said being very worried about Bart.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Bart is in hospital." Marge told Lisa.

Lisa's mouth dropped.

"But how, he looked fine this morning, but how?" Lisa wondered.

"Well Milhouse said that him and Bart where playing basketball and Bart scored a basket. Then Milhouse went and got the ball and when he turned back he saw Bart on the floor." Explained Marge.

Lisa looked up at Marge.

"Was there any noise?" askd Lisa.

"No." replied Marge.

Lisa was very confused and for once could not explain how this could be. Lisa ran upstairs to her room and got her book of explainations. Marge followed Lisa to her room.

"Lisa what are you doing?" asked Marge.

"I'm going through my book on 'Explainations' to see if there is some way to explain this." Lisa said quickly.

"Got it." shouted Lisa.

Marge jumped.

"Got what?" she asked.

"Mum, it says here that at least 100 times a year this mysterious accident happens all over the world, basically meaning that it doesn't happen at least 100 times in one country, it means at least 100 times through out the whole world and unfortunetly it has happened to Bart. But it also says that when this mysterious acciedent happens you should never go to the police..." Explained Lisa.

Marge looked confused.

"Why not go to the police Lisa?" asked Marge.

"Well it says here that you should not go to the police because they will come up with a person that they catch commiting crimes all the time and also it says that in this situation you should find the crimal on your own because normally it is done by a family member, a friend or even someone who we know or someone who wants Bart to get hurt." Lisa said.

"OH NO!" Shouted Lisa.

"What, what?" Marge said in such a worry.

"Well... it says that once this acciednt happens that person becomes even smarter!" Lisa said reading it from the book.

Marge smiled at Lisa and Lisa tilted her head to the side wondering what her mum was smiling about.

"Mum, why are you smiling?" asked Lisa in such eager to know why Marge was smiling.

"Well Lisa, at least this accident will improve Bart's grades." Marge said to Lisa.

"Mum, that's not the point. You see now that Bart is smarter he will lose friends such as Milhouse and well he will hang out with other people who really don't like him and his whole life style will change and he will probably start to hang out with me and..." Lisa said quickly.

Marge giggled to herself.

"Oh Lisa you are funny, but I don't see where this is going." Marge said feeling very confused.

Lisa just stayed silence and didn't bother to carry on talking, so she got up and went to the window. Lisa looked out and she could see Maggie playing outside with her dolls. Then all of a sudden Maggie had a gun in her hand.

"MUM, MUM!" screamed Lisa in fright.

Marge ran towards the window.

"Look at Maggie." Lisa screamed.

Marge looked out of the window and saw Homer walikng in the garden towards Maggie while Maggie was pointing the gun at Homer.

"Maggie NO, don't shot." but unfortuntly Maggie could not her both Marge and Lisa as the window was shut although they tried to open it, it just wouldn't open.

Then all of a sudden "BANG!" Maggie fired a bullet...

If you want to find out what happens to Homer and find out how smart Bart gets then you will only have to wait for a week or two as the SECOND PART of 'SMART BART!' is on the internet either in the next one or two weeks time!

By Strikeuptheband.


End file.
